Democratic Republic of Laurencia
The Democratic Republic of Laurencia '''(otherwise refereed to as '''The Republic or simply Laurencia) is a micronation based in Missouri, USA. It was established January 22nd 2018 (Year 0 in Laurencian Years) by two high school boys looking for both fun and the challenge of running a small country. The nation consists of fictional and non-fictional history, defined by the (F) or the (NF). These different histories are merely for the fun aspect and the serious aspect. History (NF) One late night in 2018, two high school boys (referenced by their last names) were playing Battlefield 1 when Eno informed Coleman about the micronation of Molossia. Both Coleman and Eno had great interest in the concept of micro-nationality. They started to create the roots of Laurencia. Coleman thought of the name, while Eno designed the government and flag design. This occurred sometime before January. As they continued to design the country, their friends also started to show interest, most of which got involved. When the Republic was established, many bits of land were annexed into the Republic, including 9 acres of land, all of which belong to Eno. History (F) In the year 50 B.R. (Before Republic), the Laurencian Empire held a tyrannical rule over Laurencia. The Laurencian Resistance was formed to overthrow the empire. In 4 B.R. the Independence War began. It ended in 0 when the empire was annexed by the Resistance shortly after recognizing the rebellion's sovereignty. Later that day, the Republic was established as the new governing body with Eno as the chancellor. In the year 6, the Laurencian Civil War broke out between the Republic, the Socialist Confederation of Laurencia, and the Nationalist Laurencian Reich. The war ended year 8 in Republic victory, with the nation gaining the Lake of Laurencia as land. It was decided that borders would be drawn withing Laurencia that would mark states. Each state are under Republic law, but still have their own governors. Territory Laurencia's mainland (where the capitol lays) consists of 9 acres. These 9 acres belong to Chancellor Eno. There are also off land states that were once considered colonies by the empire. Ideology and restrictions Laurencian ideology is based off of Enoism, a sacred practice developed by Chancellor Eno and Vice Chancellor Coleman that involves the combination of all current religions into one. The Enoist party operates off of these ideals, which are worshiped at the Church of Laurencia by Enoists. But Laurencia is not a religiously restrictive nation. Laurencians are not forced to follow Enoist Worship as it is considered rude and restrictive to do so. However there are some restrictions to ideologies, movements, and religions. To name a few * Third Wave Feminism (labeled fascist; First, Second and Pro-Muslim Woman rights is legal) * Nazism/National Socialism * Fascism * Communism and Socialism * Any hate groups (Black Lives Matter, White Supremacy, Klu Klux Klan, Black Panthers etc.) Only three religions are banned in Laurencia for their cruel practices # Aryan Superiority (Falls under Nazism) # Satanism (Involves evil and violent practices) # Extremism (Radical Islam. normal Islam is OK) LBGT is allowed and welcomed, but any intense promotion or establishment of superiority over the heterosexual people is considered hateful and fascist, therefore declared illegal.